SunMoon Cards
by Little Wolf3
Summary: I'm not good at summaries at all just to let you know. I kind of wrote this after reading the He is the Yin and I am the Yang it was a really good story and I couldn't help but make something after it.


It's a year after "He is the Yin and I am the Yang" by Ecila but she deleted all her stories and I'm hoping she'd put it back on. If you don't know how the story goes he's a summary of it: Yin or Hu is Li's twin brother and Li is the Yang. He had to kill Yin because he was going to kill Sakura. Julian/Yue have become close to Li.(Not the gay way but a brotherly way.) Li had to go back to Hong Kong at the end leaving a gift to Julian/Yue. 

Chapter One

It has been a year since I left Japan I miss my friends. We write or phone each other almost everyday since than and we still do. You know that I'm a bad actor but my acting skills seem pretty good when I looked pitiful in front of my mom. She wouldn't let me go back to Japan but right after my look she let me go.

I've been training a great deal lately just in case she wouldn't let me go. She said I could go if I'm done my training but I couldn't wait any longer. Actually I'm done my training I just wanted to see how my mom would react to me.

She knew I was going there for a reason not just for my friends, but I didn't tell her why. Oh, I miss them and all, but I felt a strange power in Japan, and I was surprised mom didn't notice. Well I am the Yin Yang.

She said I could go if I call Julian, she doesn't want me to be alone. I guess she still thinks I'll kill myself because Hu is gone, but I've gotten over it, but I still miss him.

I can't call Julian he's still in school so I'm calling him tomorrow I can't wait! 

"Li!" yelled my sister, Fanren. 

"Yes?!" I answered.

"You have another letter from Sakura!"

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I saw her holding the letter and looking at it. I used my magic to get it and it whipped out or her hand.

"Hey!" she yelled, I snickered and the letter floated to me calmly, and I ran back in my room laughing. I jumped on my bed and sat indian style while opening the letter.

__

Dear Li,

How are you today? Everything is fine here. Madison bought another tape recorder, again. She buys a new one every month, as you already know. Eli is actually playing around with Spinel, making him do a little dance. It was funny. 

People are bugging Julian wanting to see Yue, it was funny after they saw him because they didn't want to see him again. Actually Yue's become quite cranky since you left and he said he felt magic around here. I can't feel anything and neither does Kero but, Eli has and he's not sure what it is. Do you feel anything? I'd be surprised if you did, all the way in Hong Kong.

Oh well, we'll find out what it is sooner or later. Anyway Kero is going to make us broke because he keeps eating all the pudding, cookies, cakes, well mainly anything sweet, and it's worse when Julian comes over, he eats as much as Kero. Julian has been coming over a lot lately, I guess since you left he became lonely even Yue feels the same way. 

I hope you come by, we miss you especially Julian and Yue, and maybe help us out with this magic problem.

Your Friend,

Sakura

This is strange that only Yue and Eli can feel it maybe it's because they're stronger. Well at least I know I'm not crazy. Last night was strange I felt a weird aura, but it didn't seem dangerous.

When I woke up this morning there was a card in my hand but it only had green and golden edges and the word "The Wind" in diamond on it, and the back was green and gold with a crescent moon on the sun.

I also felt a necklace around my neck, it was like Sakura's key except it was green and golden, and had a moon and sun on it instead of a star. It was like the Clow sign except the crescent moon was on the sun too. I could even feel the curves of the moon.

It was strange and the colors match the card and my aura. Maybe the magic in Japan is more cards. I can't wait to have my own deck of cards and I wonder if I have any guardians. 

"Li! Dinner!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back while putting the letter on my desk and teleporting to the dinner table, and everyone fell out of their chairs. I laughed really hard, my sisters glared but I knew it was just mocking glares and mom just smiled.

It was kind of quiet, usually my sisters would be talking about who knows what but, something was on my mind. So I asked my mom, "Mom," she looked at me, "is it unusual for a card to choose it's own master?" She looked at me strangely but answered, "Well it is unusual. Usually if the card is really strong it could, and the Sakura cards aren't that strong."

I blinked, trying to process this in my head. So it means the card I have might be stronger than the Sakura cards, I couldn't believe it.

"What brought the question up?" she asked.

"Just wondering." I said, I wasn't lying because I _was_ wondering.

After supper I helped clear the table which wasn't hard. The weird thing is that my sisters thought it was cute of me to use my magic to clean up, I don't know why, they're strange.

I wonder what Meilin would say if she knew how strong I am, I bet she'd hug me tightly and I would go purple, maybe even green. She's on a vacation with her family but I don't know where but I heard she's coming back this week.

I went back to my room to do my homework my mom gave. Yep. I have home schooling because my house is mostly in the middle of nowhere. I kind of like public school, I got to see my friends and Julian's school wasn't too far away.

When I woke up, I was surprised to be in bed, I don't even remember going to bed. My room was a mess too it looked like a small hurricane came in. Than it snapped in my mind, The Wind card must have some how moved me to my bed. I looked over to my desk and the card was there slightly glowed green. I turned to my clock it read eight o'clock.

I always wake up at that time. Today's a Saturday, they're usually boring but I liked catching cards or going out with my friends, oh well at least I can call Julian.

"Li, breakfast!" mom yelled and as usual I go down, eat, get bugged be my sisters, clean up and go back to my room.

Than I felt an aura it was strong, as strong as the, the Wind card. The card on my desk started to glow and so did the key. What was strange, was when I looked in the mirror I saw my eyes were glowing a golden amber. I guess this is a sign that a card is near by, the aura feels the same as the on the night before.

I ran out of my room and told my mom I was going out before I call Julian. She looked at me awkwardly, I think it's because my eyes are glowing weirder than usual.

I ran to the forest where I felt the aura and transformed into my robes. Than I stopped and did a double take of my robes, it was the same color as the key and the card, it had Yin Yang sign on my chest and a golden dragon below it on my right. Than I took my hat off curious to see if it changed too and it had a Yin Yang sign in the middle and on the Yin side was a black dragon, and on the Yang side was a white dragon. Also the stones on the side were glowing an unusual green glow. Than I took out my sword to check if it change too, and it did. The handle was golden and an emerald gem was in the center of the handle. The strings weren't red anymore, it was silver and gold and the blade look the same but lighter. This is quite strange and I put the blade back.

Oh well, I thought as I put my hat back on also. I'll figure it out later, and I continued running.

After awhile of running I got to a clearing and saw an amazing bird, it looked angelic and was big. It looked almost like the fly card but the eyes were green and the feathers were pure white. What was bizarre was that it walked to me and came closer. It was making me nervous but for some reason I know it won't hurt me. It than nuzzle its head to mine it seems willing to be captured so I took out the key. "Um….how did Sakura find the words?" I thought for a while and than words were appearing in my head.

"Key of the sun and the moon, with the power and magic bestowed upon thee, I your master say, release the staff and grant the powers to me, Release!" The staff almost looked like Sakura's except the sun, moon, and color. The handle also had grips that fit my hands perfectly, and the sun and moon looked like it was made out of gems.

I knew it was the Fly card, don't ask how but it felt like it. The Fly just stood there waiting, and I raised the staff. "Fly card, return to the card you were bestowed upon, Fly card!" The card flew to my out stretched hand. It was looked like the Wind card except it had the picture of the bird, and the diamond lettering saying "The Fly". 

That was an easy capture, I hope all the other captures are like this. It felt right when I captured it, like it was missing from my life for so long, and now found. I don't feel any other magic around except in Japan, I guess the rest of the cards are there. I wonder why my robes changed, oh well, and began walking home.

I ran the rest of the way, changing into my normal clothes, a sweater, sneakers and jeans. I was going to use the phone but Siefa was using it. 

"Siefa can I use the phone?" she turned to me. "Hold on." 

"But you've been on it since I left."

"So."

"I'll turn your hair green."

Than all of a sudden the phone was in my hand and Siefa was gone.

"Siefa? _Siefa?_ Are you there?" said one of Siefa's friends on the phone.

"No, she isn't."

"But she was just on a second ago."

"I'm her little brother and I threaten to turn her hair green."

"Oh. Why?"

"She was on the phone to long."

"Okay…. Tell her, I'll call her later." 

"Okay." I heard the phone click, than I started dialing Julian's number.

"Hello, you got my answering machine. Sorry I'm not here. Please leave a message after the beep." _Beep_

I hung up the phone wondering where Julian was. Oh, it said in Sakura's letter that he comes over to her house a lot, and I began dialing her number."

__

Ring, ring, ring, rin-"Hello?" It sounded like Sakura's dad.

"Hello. Is Julian there?"

"Yes. Hold on."

I heard the phone being set down and footsteps, than muffled talking.

"Hello?" This time it was Julian.

"Guess who!" I practically screamed.

"Li! It's nice to hear you again. I read all the letters you sent to Sakura---Kero I'm trying to talk here---sorry Li, Kero wanted my pudding."

I giggled, same old Kero the bottomless pit.

"So Li, did you get Sakura's letter?"

"Yay something about magic around there."

"Yeah, Eli's here. We're discussing about it. I know you're far away but can you feel it?"

"Actually, yes. A lot of it but a few seem evil."

"You can feel it?" He sounded surprised. "And what do you mean by _evil_?"

"I'm the Yin Yang remember, and to answer your other question, well, I'm not sure. Some of the aura feels dark."

"Really… To bad you're not here." He sounded sad.

"Actually I called you for a reason." 

"Hm?"

"Am I ever allowed to live at your place?"

"Yeah of course. Anytime, why?"

"Well my mom said if I'm allowed to live with you…"

"What are you getting at?"

"I can move and live with you!" I said excited.

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

I nearly dropped the phone.

"Julian? Julian?"

"Oh, hi Li." I was Sakura.

"Hey. What happened to Julian?" I heard giggling at the other end.

"Oh he dropped the phone and began twirling Tori around." I laughed out loud, I wish I could see that.

"When are you coming?"

"Hold on."

I put my hand over the mouth part of the phone.

"Mama, when can I leave?"

"The plane would leave at 6 tonight. So you'll be at Japan around 9." She yelled.

"Okay." I turned back to the phone. "I'm leaving at 6 tonight. I'll be there around 9."

"9 your time, or 9 our time?"

"Yours."

"Okay." Than there was muffled talking, than Julian screamed again. I laughed and I could hear the others laughing too.

"Well, I better get packing, bye."

"Bye." Everyone said over the phone.

"Siefa, your friend said she was going to call back!"

"Hmph!" I snickered and ran up to me room to pack even if it's only noon. When I opened my door I noticed a shiny object on my bed. It was green, gold and looked like the Sakura book with the same patters as my cards. I took my duffel bag and packing, than I looked at the card, and began putting them in the book, and into my bag.

I know it's not really good but I was doing this in my van going on vacation so it's hard to think and write. I loved Ecila's stories of Li but now she deleted them. I'm hoping they will come back on and I'm really hoping for you to review.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
